


Every Year

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change, and Jared loves every single little tradition he and Jensen have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Year

Jared loves a lot of things about Christmas.

He loves the music playing everywhere, loves the city transforming into something straight from a fairytale, loves lights strung everywhere, shining softly as thick snowflakes fall from the sky. He loves the cheerfulness, even loves the hectic people scrambling to buy presents for loved ones. He loves the food and the cookies and the trees. He loves Jensen bundling up in layers upon layers, woolen hat jammed down his head, scarf wound around his neck and chin, cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed from the cold.

But what Jared loves most are the traditions. When he was younger, still living with his parents, those were the things he always looked forward to the most. Going to cut down a tree with his father, the whole family gathering in the living room to decorate it, sneaking food while his mother cooked up a storm, watching cheesy movies together, the whole family singing off key to Christmas songs, Megan bounding into his room on Christmas morning to wake him up.

He learned to appreciate the traditions even more when he moved away for college, missed some of them and looked forward to those he would be home for even more.

And then he met Jensen.

They moved into their own apartment straight out of college. Their first one was crappy and small, the big bed in their bedroom the only thing they'd splurged on, and even with minimal decoration it looked like they were trying to cover every available surface with lights and glitter and red and green. Their second apartment twenty-three months later was almost three times as big and perfect, and Jensen let Jared put up as many decorations as he wanted to that first year and all the years to come.

The first couple of years, they flew back home to their families and spent Christmas apart, but the third year the airport shut down a few days before the holidays. Jared was only disappointed for a few hours before Jensen started attempting to cheer him up, talking about all the things they could do over Christmas, and it was then that Jared realized that instead of being with his family, he was spending Christmas with his _boyfriend_ for the first time ever.

The next year, Jared didn't even bother booking a flight until after the 25th.

Their traditions together were very different from those Jared had had with his family.

They got their tree together almost every year, and every year Jared dragged Jensen all over the tree lot, discussing height and type and width until they settled on one. And every year, once they were home, the tree in the stand, they'd stare at it and wonder how they'd manage to pick a tree that was crooked and ugly yet again.

"It looks pathetic," Jensen said every damn time, lips twitching into a grin.

"Shh, Jensen," Jared admonished, elbowing Jensen. "It can hear you."

"It's a tree," Jensen replied. "A _cut off_ tree."

"You're making our tree sad, Jensen. It has character," Jared argued and when Jensen started laughing, he joined in.

They decorated the tree together, laughter echoing through the apartment as they tried to fix what the tree was lacking in looks with too many ornaments and lights. It wouldn't win a prize, but Jared didn't think any other family had trees more perfect than theirs.

There were other traditions.

Every year, Jared burned at least one batch of cookies. Every year, Jensen laughed at him, teasing him about his lack of skills in the kitchen, and then presented him with the perfect cookies he'd made, the biggest one always heart-shaped, Jared's name written on it with red and green icing.

On Christmas morning, they stayed in bed for a couple of hours, hiding under warm blankets, kissing and touching, and having lazy, drawn-out sex.

When they finally got up, they'd pass the tree and presents in favor of breakfast. Jensen backed Jared up against the cabinets, kissing him and sliding his hands under Jared's shirt or down the back of his pants to knead Jared's ass with strong, firm hands, while the coffee brewed and the bacon sizzled in the pan.

+

On Jensen's twenty-eighth birthday, Jared got down on one knee and proposed.

They got married in late September, and Jared was more excited about Christmas that year than ever before. For the first time, he'd be spending Christmas with his husband. His family.

The tree was just as crooked and ugly as every year. Maybe even a little more crooked than usual, and Jensen studied it with disregard, as if he was waiting for it to topple over.

"It's special," Jared said with a dreamy, fake smile.

"You're special," Jensen replied, slapping Jared's ass as he walked past him. "And by special I mean touched in the head."

"You wound me, Jensen," Jared gasped, shaking his head and looking back at their tree. "Deeply."

"That's married life for you, Jay," Jensen laughed, sauntering out of the room and returning with two beers. "Honeymoon phase is over."

"Oh no," Jared exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Jensen chuckled as he handed Jared a beer. He curled his free hand around Jared's waist, pulled him closer, and pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek.

"Think we'll ever find one that's straight?"

"Wouldn't know what to do with a straight one," Jared said and snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as Jensen shook his head at him, a fond expression on his face. 

"Overgrown child," he muttered, and pulled Jared into a kiss.

+

"Oven, Jared," Jensen said, looking up from the batch of cookies he was decorating.

Jared looked up from the papers he was grading, and his eyes widened when he smelled the air.

"Oh shit," he exclaimed, jumping up and rushing the oven. He started coughing when he opened it, smoke billowing out. " _Shit_."

Jensen chuckled and got up from the table as well. He flipped on the exhaust hood and opened the windows, cool, crisp air coming in.

"One day you'll manage to make cookies without burning them," he said.

"You could have warned me sooner."

Jensen held up his hands. "I was busy. We have rules, Jay, I look after my cookies and you look after yours."

"And you secretly like that mine suck every year and yours don't," Jared said, looking down at the burned, star-shaped cookies.

Jensen wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressed a kiss to Jared's neck. His stubble grazed Jared's skin, making him squirm away.

"You're a hazard in the kitchen," Jensen mumbled into his skin, then patted Jared's stomach. "Come on, you can have one of mine to cheer you up."

He steered Jared back to the kitchen table and handed him the heart-shaped cookie he'd made, Jared's name on it in Jensen's loopy scrawl.

"I always feel bad about eating that cookie," Jared said. "It's like I'm eating your love for me."

Jensen laughed and broke the heart in two for Jared.

Jared gasped, clutching his chest.

"It's my heart, idiot. If anything, I should be in pain now."

"Your pain is my pain," Jared declared, taking the half Jensen was holding out.

"God, why'd I marry you?"

"Great ass, big cock," Jared said with a grin and bit into his cookie. "And I'm taller. You like having a strong shoulder to lean on."

"Right, that must have been it," Jensen replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He brushed crumbs from the corner of Jared's mouth with his thumb, laughing when Jared caught his hand in his and sucked his finger into his mouth.

There was cookie dough left over, and half of Jensen's cookies weren't decorated yet, but they laid forgotten for the rest of the afternoon as Jensen dragged Jared into their bedroom instead.

+

Jared was propped up on one elbow, his free hand trailing over Jensen's stomach as he watched Jensen wake up slowly, eyelids fluttering and a groan escaping Jensen's lips before he smacked them together.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, leaning over Jensen to bring their lips together in a kiss.

Jensen made a soft noise, still half asleep, and kissed him back, parting his lips beneath Jared's.

"Morning," Jensen rasped when they pulled apart, blinking and stretching, the covers sliding lower to reveal more naked, pale golden skin.

He craned his head back, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand as he wrapped one arm around Jared's neck, fingers sliding into Jared's hair.

Jared watched him and smiled. This Jensen was one of his favorites – not quite awake enough to function, all soft and sleepy and pillow creases on his cheeks, seeking out any part of Jared he could reach subconsciously.

"'s early," Jensen muttered, relaxing back into the mattress. He tugged Jared down, and Jared went willingly, sprawling out half on top of Jensen.

"Not that early," Jared replied, stroking his hand down Jensen's body lazily. "We have things to do."

"It's Christmas."

"Exactly," Jared said, sliding his hand to Jensen's hip. He ran his thumb over Jensen's hipbone in small circles, the skin there silky soft.

Jensen's lips twitched into a smile. "Insatiable."

"It's a tradition, Jensen," Jared protested with a grin.

"Wouldn't want to fuck with those," Jensen gave in, arching into Jared's touch when Jared's hand slid a little lower, fingers brushing against Jensen's cock.

"We wouldn't," Jared agreed. "Jensen?"

"Hmm?"

Jared licked his lips, leaning in to kiss Jensen softly. "I love you," he said against Jensen's lips.

"I love you, too," Jensen replied, voice low, and Jared felt something in his stomach flutter. Out of all the Christmas traditions they had, he thought, this one, saying those three little words, was probably his favorite.


End file.
